Trionyx (Fan Made Marvel Character)
"I don't know how I got these powers but I will make good use to them" - ( Base) Trionxy "I'm gonna crush you for what you done to innocent people so consider this mercy Ultron!!!!!" - Trionyx confronting Ultron Summary Trionyx 'is an African American who has meta human powers and is one of the three muskertiers has only a fraction of the Celestials power and has the power of all of the greatest martial artist in history. Oh Yeah this isn't a real marvel character. Powers and Stats Tier: '''10-B '| At Least '4-B '| '''4-A in Occhapo Form | 2-C Name: Ky Origin: Fan Made Marvel Characters Gender: Male Age: '''15 - 18 '''Classification: The Apex Hero Predator | Anti Hero (Former) | Avengers Member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Invulnerability, Regeneration, Telepathy, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Portal Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Martial Arts Mastery, Illusion Creation, Immortality (Low Godly, With the power of the Celestials, 'he has infinite Life Span but he still can get older until he's 75 years old due to being human, Lady Death can not even touch his soul), Energy Absorption (Can Absorb any kind of Energy that includes even The Odin Force), Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification, Reality Warping, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Transformation, Statistics Amplification, Sealing (Via Odin Force), Time Manipulation (including Time Stop, Time Travel, and Time Reversal via Odin Force), Enhanced Senses, Matter Manipulation (Sub Atomic Level), Teleportation, Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: '''Human Level '(Before becoming a meta human, as normal teenager, he was able to fight grown men) | '''Solar System Level (In his Base, Trionyx stalemated an Full Powered War Of The Realms Arc Thor with the Mjolnir) | Multi Solar System Level '''(In his Occhapo Form, He one shots The Seven original Avengers) | '''Low Multiverse Level (After Odin was defeated by Sutur, he absorbs Odin's Power and even became more powerful than Odin and he killed Sutur) Speed: Athletic Human '''| '''Massively FTL+ (Ten times the speed of Silver Surfer via scaling from Galactus) | Massively FTL+ '''(Flew across the edge of the universe to earth in 25 minutes) | '''Massively FTL+ (Faster than Odin and Sutur) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Pre-Stellar '''(via Scaling from Thor) | '''Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Solar System Class (Traded blows with a Full Powered War Of The Realms Arc Thor with the Mjolnir) | Multi Solar System Class '''(Defeated the Avengers with one swing of a punch) | '''Low Multiversal (His strikes was powerful enough to hurt Sutur) Durability: Human level '''| '''Solar System Level (Tanked Full Powered War Of The Realms Arc Thor with the Mjolnir attacks) | Multi Solar System Level '(Can Tanked all of the Avengers blast all at once in his Occhapo Form) | '''Low Multiverse Level '(Tanked '''Sutur's attacks) Stamina: Average (as a Human) | Limitless (Since he has a fraction of the Celestials power then, his stamina is limitless via scaling by Doctor Strange) Itelligence: Above Average (As smart as Kreed) | Extremely High (Has Odin's knowledge of Expert fighter and tactician) Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None '''Weaknesses: '''None